Get a Date
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: Teen AU: Jack is sick of his best friend John, fawning over Rose Tyler. He decides he's got to do something about it.


**All properties belong to the BBC**

* * *

"Just ask her out already." Jack said wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Do you think I haven't tried?" John said in reply, he looked down at his feet . "Whenever I get the chance to talk to her, I just jumble up my words and make a fool of myself." He says and Jack just grins, they stop next to a set of locker and wait for Donna. "Well then my friend. I've got a plan." Jack explains and John turns to look at him confused, that's never a good sign. Before he can question his friend, around the corner walks Donna.

She stops next to them and opens up her own locker and packs away her books. "I know that look on your face Jack Harkness. What are you planning?" She asks as she joins the two boys and walks towards the lunch hall with them. "I'm going to help out, our pal here, he needs to ask out Rose Tyler." Jack says and the three of them walk into the lunch hall and their heads all turn to look at the far corner where Rose Tyler is sitting, with her group of friends.

Jack waves his hand and she waves back at him before continuing the conversation. John just hangs his head. He was so in love with this girl and he couldn't even talk to her. Donna bumped him as they sat at their table. "He's so head over heels." Donna comments to Jack who just nods as they take their seats. "I'll put in a word for you if you'd like." Jack comments, him and Rose are friends, but Jack is friends with just about everyone.

"No, don't do that." John comments hanging his head and dropping it into his palm. "I'll put a word in for you then. We share Art." Donna comments and John turns to her. "No, don't do that. I can't speak to her." He moans as the last of their group sits down at the table. Martha drops into the seat, between Donna and Jack.

"Don't tell me this is Rose again." She complains and Jack just nods and Martha shakes her head. "Seriously, John, you've got to either get over it and ask her out or stop obsessing over her. She's going to notice." Martha comments semi aggressively and Jack and Donna raise their hands at her and the three high five, causing John to sigh heavier. "It's not that easy, Martha, she makes me all uncoordinated and nervous." He comments and Martha just raises a brow at him. "That's you pretty much all the time anyway." She says and John shakes his head. "Can we move off impossible subjects now?" John comments and Donna shakes her head with a smile. "So how about that English homework." Jack comments and suddenly the conversation moves off back into safe subjects.

They finish their lunch and everyone is heading towards their last lessons of the day. "Hey Rose." Jack says and John practically freezes as Jack puts an arm around the small blonde girl who just giggles up at him. "I'll catch up with you guys." She says to her friends who all leave without her, Mickey Smith, her on and off again boyfriend, the only one to stare at them all for a couple seconds, before leaving.

"So I'm having a little get together, this weekend." Jack says and John's eyes widen as he keeps his back turned to Rose and instead stare fearful at Donna and Martha, who are both just grinning, clearly enjoying what Jack's doing.

"Oh, yeah." Rose replies as Jack walks her off, meaning the other three have got to follow. "Yeah, nothing much, first pool party of the season, you know. Small gathering, maybe a barbecue or takeway, probably some music and some video games and maybe some movies in the garden." Jack supplies as he looks over his shoulder and winks at his three pals following and Donna and Martha both smile at each other as John drops his eyes to the floor.

"When you say small gathering?" Rose asks and Jack smiles, "I mean, maybe about ten people." He says and Rose smirks up at him. "Well, if I can get my history homework done, I'll come over." She says as they stop outside the English class.

"John's flying through that class, if you want, you can join us at the library, Saturday morning. We usually go there to study every Saturday morning." Jack comments as they enter the class and spread out, taking their seats. "Oh, that would be brilliant. Thanks." Rose says and turns and smiles at John as she goes and takes her seat at the other end of the room. Jack pushes John into his seat and slings an arm over his shoulder as Donna and Martha lean towards their table, from in front and behind.

"Well, that's one way of doing it." Donna laughs gently and Jack accepts the high five Martha gives him. "I hate you all right now." John says, but before he start on a rant the teacher comes in and the class begins, letting him forget about everything for a little bit of time. He's going to kill Jack for pulling this stunt. What the hell is he supposed to do now? He'll have to think of a way out of this somehow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Comments much appreciated.**

 **All my stories are currently looking for a Beta, so message me if you want to help. I have a collection of stories from different fandoms.**


End file.
